1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to frozen confectionery makers, and in particular to soft-serve ice cream makers.
2. Background Information
Frozen confectionery makers have been known since 1846 when the hand cranked freezer was invented by a woman named Nancy Johnson. A similar device was first patented in 1848 by a Mr young, who called his invention the xe2x80x9cJohnson Patent Ice Cream Freezerxe2x80x9d.
Since that time a number of improvements had been made including the provision of electric driving motors, and self-dispensing systems. An example of a modern frozen confectionery maker is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,600. This patent describes a motor driven self-dispensing frozen confectionery maker. The device comprises a closed mixing bowl pivotally mounted on a cradle. A paddle/auger assembly is provided for mixing the confectionery mixture. The confectionery mixture is mixed within the bowl and when ready to serve the bowl rotates, or tilts, within the cradle and the paddle/auger assembly reverses to dispense the frozen confectionery through a dispensing aperture.
One disadvantage of the above designed is that additional, and complex, components are required to achieve the rotation/tilt, and associated locking, function. This increases the manufacturing cost of the device.
A further disadvantage is that a mechanism is required; to control and change the direction of the paddle/auger. Again, this increase the manufacturing cost of the device.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate the above disadvantages or at least to provide the public with a useful alternative.
According to a first aspect of the invention there is provided a frozen confectionery maker including:
a mixing container having a cavity in its walls and base for receiving freezable solution;
a lid for closing the container;
a mixer assembly in the container;
a drive means to rotate the mixer;
a fluid passage in juxtaposition the lid, the fluid passage having at least a first opening proximate the mixer and a second opening at a spout external the lid; and
a valve located within the fluid passage and having an operable position to close the passage;
wherein the mixer is adapted to deliver confectionery mixture in the container to the passage via the first opening, the mixture returning to the container if the valve is in the operable position, or passing through the passage to the spout if the valve is not in the operable position.
According to a second aspect of the invention there is provided a frozen confectionery maker including:
first and second container portions arranged to provide a container having a cavity in its walls and base for receiving freezable solution;
a lid for closing the container;
a mixer rotatably engagable with the lid so as to locate within the container;
a drive means receivable on the lid so as to engage and rotate the mixer;
a fluid passage in juxtaposition the lid, the fluid passage having at least a first opening proximate the mixer and a second opening at a spout external the lid; and
a valve located within the fluid passage and having an operable position to close the passage;
wherein the mixer is adapted to deliver confectionery mixture in the container to the passage via the first opening, the mixture returning to the container if the valve is in the operable position, or passing through the passage to the spout if the valve is not in the operative position.
Preferably, the mixer includes:
a first elongate screw portion having a first end adapted to rotatably engage the lid, the screw portion adapted to deliver confectionery mixture in the container to the passage, and
a second paddle portion pivotally disposed proximate a second end the screw portion, the paddle portion adapted to direct confectionery mixture towards the screw portion.
Preferably, the lid has a skirt extending to provide a tube in which the mixer screw portion is received, the passage first opening located internal the proximal end of the skirt.
Preferably, the mixer further includes a third aerator portion extending helically from the paddle portion toward the lid.
Preferably, the third aerator portion is adapted to scrap the inner walls of the container.
Preferably, the fluid passage has a return opening wherein if the valve is in the operable position confectionery mixture is discharged from the return opening and if the valve is not in the operative position confectionery mixture is discharged from the spout.
Preferably, there are convoluted strips disposed within the wall and base cavity of the container to provide an increased surface area.
Further aspects of the invention will become apparent from the following description, which is given by way of example only.